Cheating
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Deuce and Ty been friends for a long time but that don't mean they don't fight. One thing Deuce can't stand is Ty cheating at video games anytime they play together. Deuce is thinking about doing somthing about it if he catches Ty Cheating again. Will Ty cheat when hes invited to Deuce's and if so what will happen? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Shake it Up in any way. This story was a request

* * *

It was a normal day in Chicago. The sun was shining and Deuce was walking when he saw Ty. They smile at each other and Deuce's plans had changed to actually having them. The two ended up in his room and luckily they had the house to themselves. Duce's mom is nice and all but she always rambles on with questions, and would end up helping his dad on something even if he had a friend over.

The two started to play a video game and after awhile Deuce noticed that Ty was cheating again. Deuce just goes with it as they are best fronds and all, but sometimes it dose bother him. While playing Deuce decided to be funny and say something once he paused the game.

"Ty I have to tell you something."

"Oh ok no problem."

"Well lately you been cheating at these games making you a very bad boy lately."

Deuce soon laughs at his own joke. Then something happened that Deuce did not see coming if he could see into the future.

"I'm sorry. I guess you will just have to spank me so you won't be mad at me no more."

Deuce did not know if Ty was joking or not but once Ty dropped down his pants along with his boxers reviling his dick to his friend and then bending over his bed and ass sticking out told Deuce Ty wants to be spanked. Their friendship never went this far and don't know if it be the same again after.

"Come on I'm a bad boy that needs to be punished."

Ty shook his ass In front of Deuce face. Deuce stood up and closed the door to play it safe before making his way to his friend. Deuce took a deep breath before landing the first slap. Ty jolted and cried out in pain. Deuce slapped again and Ty again cried in pain after the third slap things really turned as not only did Ty moan but was getting hard as well. Deuce just slapped away as Ty just kept moaning as his dick seam to get even harder.

After more slaps Ty's ass was getting red and Deuce's hands start to hurt as he went back and forth with each hand but kept at it as Ty just moaned while being slapped. This caused Deuce to get hard himself and make him a dirty boy who also needs to get punished. Deuce soon stopped and spoke.

"Someone else has been a naughty boy."

"Let me guess Flynn but that cutie is not here."

"Dose this answer your question?"

Deuce quickly dropped his pants and boxers to his ankles reviling his eight inch hard dick. Seeing this caused Ty's dick to twitch. Once Duce was bending over his bed ass sticking out Ty stood up reviling his twelve inch hard dick. Ty would love to dick slap his friend's ass but then changed his mind and just used his hand. Instead of crying in pain Deuce moaned right away.

Ty just kept slapping away as Deuce just moaned on. This made Ty's dick twitch even more. A few more slaps is all Ty could do before his friend's ass was too red. Ty leaned over and the two soon kissed. Once the kiss broke Ty spotted something. It was cream to make things feel better. Ty took some in his hand and started to rub it on his friend's ass. Deuce just moaned and ended saying something that changed their friendship.

"Fuck me Ty."

Ty was shocked at this but he lubed up his twelve inch dick and Deuce's hole before slowly sliding into it. Deuce quickly moaned as Ty slowly fucked him. Ty never thought he would fuck another dude before but if he had a choice he would pick his friend. The thrusting went little bit faster and faster causing both boys to moan. While fucking Ty leaned in and started to make out with Deuce and soon slipped his hand under him to jack off the eight inch dick.

Ty's hand just went as fast as his dick was sliding in and out of Deuce's ass. This was truly the best feeling both boys was having and it wasn't long before both boys was on edge. It was Deuce who shot his load first onto himself, Ty's hand, and the bed. A few more thrusts later Ty shot his load deep inside his friend's ass. After he finished shooting his load he slid out of Deuce's ass. Both boys don't think they can go again. Deuce soon laid onto his back and Ty crawled by Deuce and laid side by side with him. The two young teens soon cuddled agents each other before falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
